Brandish Whip
Some characters are able to brandish whips (most prominently the Vampire Killer). After the player has performed a standard attack, if the ATTACK button continues to be held, the whip will go limp. Moving the directional pad will cause the whip to limply move in that direction, causing a small amount of damage to foes or blocking projectiles. Game specific information ''Super Castlevania IV Simon Belmont was the first character to be able to perform this move. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Richter Belmont was first able to use this attack in ''Symphony of the Night and it has remained the norm rather than the exception in modern-style 2D games ever since. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The Hunter Whip is spun instead of going limp. In addition, certain DSS card combinations are able to yield different abilities to the whip's spinning animation or even change its behavior altogether, like Diana + Thunderbird, which imbues the whip with Electricity, making it deal more damage than usual; or other combinations that allow the whip to attack constantly or even become held still, dealing constant damage instead of being spun. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Jonathan Morris gains this ability by acquiring the Whip Skill 1 relic, allowing any whip he wields to become limp and be controlled when the attack button is held down. Characters able to brandish the whip *Simon Belmont (Super Castlevania IV) *Richter Belmont (Symphony of the Night, ''Portrait of Ruin, and Harmony of Despair) *Nathan Graves (Circle of the Moon) *Juste Belmont (Harmony of Dissonance) *Julius Belmont (Aria of Sorrow, Dawn of Sorrow, and Harmony of Despair) *Jonathan Morris (Portrait of Ruin and Harmony of Despair) Item Data Animations SC4 Mystical Whip 2.gif|Simon brandishing Leather Whip in Super Castlevania IV SC4 Short Chain 2.gif|Simon brandishing Short Chain in Super Castlevania IV SC4 Longer Chain 2.gif|Simon brandishing Long Chain in Super Castlevania IV SOTN Vampire Killer 2.gif|Richter brandishing Vampire Killer in Symphony of the Night SOTN Vampire Killer 4.gif|Richter brandishing Flame Whip in Symphony of the Night Saturn Vampire Killer 3.gif|Richter brandishing Vampire Killer in the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Saturn Vampire Killer 4.gif|Richter brandishing Flame Whip in the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night COTM Brandish.gif|Nathan brandishing Hunter Whip in Circle of the Moon HOD Energy Circle.gif|Juste using Energy Circle in Harmony of Dissonance AoS Vampire Killer 2.gif|Julius brandishing Vampire Killer in Aria of Sorrow DOS Vampire Killer 2.gif|Julius brandishing Vampire Killer in Dawn of Sorrow POR Leather Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Leather Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Steel Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Steel Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Rose Stem Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Rose Stem Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Medusa Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Medusa Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Flame Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Flame Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Jet Black Whip 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Jet Black Whip in Portrait of Ruin POR Undead Killer 2.gif|Jonathan brandishing Undead Killer in Portrait of Ruin POR Vampire Killer 3.gif|Jonathan brandishing Vampire Killer in Portrait of Ruin POR Vampire Killer 5.gif|Richter brandishing Vampire Killer in Portrait of Ruin See also *Whip Skill 1 *Whip Upgrades Category:Actions